Field of Disclosure
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, flat panel display devices are popular because weight can be reduced and thin film can be used. A flat panel display device includes various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device and the like. The flat panel display device may include pixels arranged in matrix form. The flat panel display device may include a thin film transistor array substrate having various devices for driving pixel.
The thin film transistor array substrate may include gate lines transmitting gate signals, data lines transmitting data signals and thin film transistors coupled to the gate lines and the data lines. Each of the thin film transistors may include a gate electrode extending from the corresponding gate line, a source electrode extending from the corresponding data line, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor layer acting as a channel and may be used as a switching device.
The above-described thin film transistor array substrate may include patterns made of various thin films and a protective layer protecting the patterns. In a process of covering the patterns of the thin film transistor array substrate with the protective layer, a void or a seam may occur in the protective layer. The void or seam in the protective layer may reduce image quality by causing various process defects.